


Violent Delights

by RainyDayKid



Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Eddie Brock, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Overstimulation, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Smut, Spanking, Submission, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyDayKid/pseuds/RainyDayKid
Summary: “You feel embarrassment, but gratification as well.”He freezes. “V,” he says warningly.Slippery tendrils crawl down to slip inside his hole, eased by their natural wetness. “And what Eddie enjoys, we enjoy.”
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 15
Kudos: 677





	Violent Delights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Different Hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458086) by [MercurialTenacity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialTenacity/pseuds/MercurialTenacity). 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [cherryflesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryflesh/pseuds/cherryflesh). Log in to view. 



Eddie stands in the frozen foods aisle, mind blanking as he stares at the nutrition facts on the back of a pack of salmon fillets. His fingers have turned numb and the thawing packet is beginning to drip onto the floor.

He jolts as a tendril suddenly wraps itself around his upper thigh.

“Not now!” he hisses fervently.

“ **You need help staying awake, Eddie.** "

“I _am_ awake,” he mutters, dumping the packet of fish into his basket.

“ **You need help focusing. You’ve been standing motionless for five minutes.** ”

“It was not five minutes,” he rejoins petulant, as he grabs a loaf of bread on the way to the register.

More slippery tendrils curl inwards along the tops of his thighs. He stiffens but can say nothing as he greets Mrs. Chen instead. He only half pays attention to their small talk, his mind mostly preoccupied with the way Venom’s curling more of themself around Eddie’s ass and squeezing.

It isn’t a wholly unfamiliar experience. Eddie often feels random tentacles wrapping around his limbs and slithering under his clothes, spreading liquid-like over his back or encircling his stomach as he goes along his day. Venom said the movement was necessary for a being as fluid as them, that the action was borne of restlessness. At least, they had conveyed that message through their usual mode of communication, which as time had gone on was less by words and more through images and feelings. Venom had said they knew everything about Eddie the first time they’d inhabited him. Now, Eddie was beginning to learn about Venom, and beginning to learn how to read their feelings while separating them from his own.

Eddie doesn’t mind the touches. He’s grown used to feeling the slick organism morph and slide along his skin, form indecipherable patterns on the small of his back or curl around his ear. But he has no illusions about Venom’s intentions now as a tendril winds its way down to squeeze his dick.

He shoulders his way out the door, paper bags in hand, the night a welcome reprieve from the stark fluorescent lighting of indoors which had thrown everything into sharp relief. He hisses to the symbiote, “Didn’t we talk about this? We cannot do this in public.”

“ **But I like it, Eddie. You do as well. The threat of exposure heightens your arousal.** ”

Eddie flushes, which of course the bastard could feel. “That doesn’t make it okay! There are innocents out here who shouldn’t have to be subjected to… boners from strangers.”

“ **We are almost home, anyway. Better hurry Eddie, before your erection becomes apparent.** ”

 _Bastard,_ Eddie curses the symbiote in his head and feels the other’s silent amusement. He rushes the remaining blocks back to his apartment, feeling Venom punish him for every pause at a crosswalk; more liquid branches divide and inch in between his ass cheeks.

As he fumbles the keys to his apartment while still juggling the heavy grocery bags, he feels a tendril wrap itself around his balls and bites back the urge to groan. He’s saved when a couple staggers their way out the door and lets him into the lobby. He opts for the stairs instead of the elevator and feels a rush of relief once he finally walks through his door.

Venom isn’t sharing in the sentiment though. “ ** _Bed_ , Eddie**,” the symbiote growls.

“Wait, wait, got to put these things away,” Eddie says, dumping the paper bags onto his kitchen counter. Venom’s never understood the concept of food spoilage or had much patience for mundane human needs.

“ **We’re not in public anymore, Eddie**.” Done with subtlety, thicker tentacles wrap themselves around his legs and waist, crawl up to his nipples and dive in to swirl around his asshole.

“Just give me a minute,” he entreats, slamming the freezer door shut and going to wash his hands at the sink.

“ **Tired of waiting** ,” the alien growls in a darker voice. Unbeknownst to Eddie, the symbiote’s pooled out of his back forming their whole body form, connected to their host by a multitude of vine-like strands. They stand, all 7’ 6’’ of them, to leer over the human as Eddie finally dries his hands on a dishrag with a smile of relief only to yelp as he’s picked up in large clawed hands and carried to the bedroom.

Venom crashes onto the bed, trapping Eddie underneath them.

“Woah, okay,” he says as the symbiote makes quick work of freeing him from his clothes. He’s just glad the other hasn’t ripped through them this time. Clearly his talks about not damaging possessions he’ll have to pay to replace have made an impression.

Eddie pants, Venom’s wicked white eyes and ferocious maw of jagged teeth an inch away from his face. It’s a truly terrifying visage before inky lips form to enclose the fangs and stretch the distance to latch onto his own. A super long tongue slips inside his mouth to map the area and tangle with his own tongue. Venom doesn’t _do_ gentle kisses and Eddie’s reminded of that time in the forest, of the dizzying relief and gratitude he felt from being seconds away from death one minute to watching Venom grab Reece’s men the next; of the way adrenaline ran through his veins when they kissed, like it does now. Their first kiss, or was it Anne? Eddie had wondered afterward whether Venom had done it because they’d wanted him to kiss Anne or to kiss him themself.

Eddie finds his hands forced upward of their own accord to lie motionless beside his head. “Venom,” he pants once the kiss breaks.

The symbiote curls their tongue along Eddie’s throat. “ **So _hungry_.**” It’s a purr and a growl all in one.

Eddie swallows. “Who is?”

They pause for only a moment. “ ** _We_ are.**” They dip in closer to Eddie’s neck, tongue tracing along the carotid arteries. “ **You ache with hunger. Ever since we met. Hunger for touch, for _release_ ,**” they hiss. More tendrils split off to web around his now hard dick. Eddie breathes sharply. “ **It makes me hungry too**.”

Eddie knows that’s not entirely true, that the symbiote’s use of “hungry” differs slightly from his own. And sure Eddie’s been… _wanting_ someone, the way any single adult wants companionship, which usually manifests in a muted need and a low key level of loneliness he’s long grown to ignore. But Venom doesn’t operate like that. All of Eddie’s desires, anxieties, fears, no matter how insignificant, are felt through the sharp clarity of newness and his other feels compelled to remedy each one of them. Moreover, the symbiote’s feelings of “hunger” from what Eddie can gather, have a more predatory bent than his own. Right now, feeling the way more inky limbs wind their way down his calves and ankles and spiral around his wrists in tight restricting coils, Eddie can sense Venom’s flare of satisfaction and excitement, so close to human arousal, except where it stems from the symbiote’s pleasure in having ensnared their prey and in anticipation of Eddie’s submission to Venom’s oncoming domination.

His eyes widen as the symbiote begins sucking dark bruises onto the skin of his throat. “Hey!” He tugs on the slick vines restraining his wrists. They don’t budge. “Hey, I can’t hide those.”

 ** _You won’t be hiding them Eddie. Everyone needs to know you’re mine,_ **his other’s words ring through his head as their mouth is still undaunted in their task of near ferociously attacking both sides of his neck.

Eddie’s eyes nearly roll back, but he rallies. “I have got interviews to go to, man,” he hisses. “And no one’s going know I’m yours!”

The symbiote’s growl is audible now, his lips having receded to expose his teeth. Inch long incisors nibble delicately above his clavicle. **_They will know you are taken then and stop wandering eyes over your body._**

Eddie colors a little. It’s not a compliment men are used to hearing. At least not him. “No one does that.”

**_But they do, Eddie. In those seedy bars, on the Muni at night. You do not notice, but my senses are far sharper than yours._ **

_Or you’re overreacting,_ he thinks.

Venom shoves the memories in his brain then. And from his perspective, it’s unmistakable the possessive lust in strangers’ eyes when his back’s turned or he’s napping on the train. He also feels the echo of Venom’s impotent rage as they felt the challenge of those rival stares but could do nothing to fight his would be suitors or lay their claim publicly on their host’s body. They had to calm themselves instead by running possessive touches undetectably beneath Eddie’s clothes.

“Oh,” he breathes, face heating up. He doesn’t know what else to say but feels the need to comfort the symbiote. “But you know it doesn’t matter, right? I don’t want any of them.” He hesitates. “I just want you.”

He feels Venom calm a little. “ **You are mine,** ” they agree. “ **But don’t think I don’t realize you recognize this human,** ” they zoom in on one particular memory, when Eddie had gone to interview a witness for a story at a ‘seedy bar’ as Venom had put it. The symbiote focuses instead on a man sitting a few tables away whose covetous glances had been catalogued and fumed over by Venom. “ **Who is he, Eddie?** ”

“No one- I don’t know,” he stutters.

Venom narrows their milky eyes, searching through their host’s memories. “ **What are you hiding?”** they demand. Eddie was not really capable of hiding anything from them, the best he could do was try not to think about something, which wasn’t of much use once Venom went searching-

The symbiote goes completely still when he finds the memory. Eddie freezes as well as they both replay that night, the one night stand months after Anne. Of the cheap pick-up lines at the bar, stumbling into Eddie’s ratty apartment, falling into bed half undressed but already hard. He'd walked away from that encounter regarding it as a successful night. Now it seems acutely pitiful compared to times he’s shared with Venom. Speaking of-

The symbiote is eerily silent in both voice and thought. Eddie swallows. _Uh oh._

Venom snarls, so loudly it reverberates in his bones. For a fleeting moment he ponders the idea that his neighbors might think he keeps a pet tiger before his other flips him onto his knees and elbows. “ **You tried to hide this from us?!** ”

“Wait-“

Eddie yelps in shock as an inhumanly large, muscled hand smacks into his ass, _hard_.

“ **You lied, Eddie!** ”

“I didn’t lie!” He gasps at another hit.

**_Lie of omission. I’ve seen your other relationships, you never mentioned him._ **

Eddie winces as he endures two more blows. Fuck, it’s so audible. Never mind the stinging pain, what will his neighbors think? What else could the slap of skin on skin sound like?

“It wasn’t a relationship. It was just one night! And I didn’t tell you because I didn’t know you’d take it so well.” His sarcasm is rewarded with another hard and fast spank. Because that’s what it is, right? He’s being spanked right now by his alien parasite. Humiliation burns through him. ‘Compromising’ doesn’t even begin to describe his position.

“ **You didn’t just not mention it. You tried to obscure it. Why is that Eddie? Is it because he’s the only man who’s fucked you in the ass?** ”

He flushes and can’t dignify that with an answer. Venom hikes his ass up higher in the air and delivers another smack with a hand that spans his entire rear. Eddie bites the pillow, face burning. He knows that for them, Venom is being incredibly delicate compared to the strength they can exert. This is a being who can smack through brick walls with ease. He also knows they would never seriously hurt him, it doesn’t make his ass hurt any less.

“ **You desired him,** ” Venom intones. _Slap!_

“Ow!”

“ **He touched you**.”

“V-“ _Slap!_

“ **I will make you forget his seduction**.” Eddie chokes on a whimper as his other rains rows of spanks down on his ass. He twists and pulls on the bonds restraining his wrists. The coils of jet black strands have coalesced into one thick limb looped once around each wrist. He knows it’s pointless. The thinnest tendril Venom could produce still possesses more strength by an order of magnitude than all of Eddie’s combined muscle. But still he thrashes futilely against the rain of blows.

“ _Ughh_. Venom, _please._ ”

“ **Please what?** ”

Eddie jerks and squeals with another spank. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry I hid it from you, okay? I’m sorry.”

“ **I forgive you, Eddie.** ” Sincerity bleeds through the growly tone. The blows stop. Venom rubs his cool palm against the heated flesh and Eddie sighs.

“ **But why such** **undue** **embarrassment at your punishment?** ” Amusement now colors the symbiote’s voice.

Eddie says nothing but Venom finds the answer in his head anyway. “ **Ah, this is done to small children.** ” They search deeper for a moment. “ **And wives? …No, to submissive partners.”** More thick limbs materialize to curve around his thighs and back. “ **Then, it’s perfect for you.** ” They grin. “ **I only discovered it watching porn**.”

“What?! When do you watch porn?”

“ **When you are sleeping.** ” Venom’s head gets closer to his own. “ **I found it in your bookmarks, Eddie**.”

If he could, he would wither away and die. Venom’s toothy grin grows wider as their head nudges the side of Eddie’s. “ **You feel embarrassment, but gratification as well**.”

He freezes. “V,” he says warningly.

Slippery tendrils crawl down to burrow between his ass cheeks and slip inside, eased by their natural wetness. “ **And what Eddie enjoys, we enjoy.** ”

His legs are forced wider apart as Venom spanks him again. Instead of the cry of protest he was intending, his voice comes out in a guttural moan as the moment of impact comes at the precise second the tentacles inside him thicken and prod at his prostrate.

“ **Even better.** ” The symbiote shifts his body, angling him around until he’s laying across their lap, his legs dangling off the side of the bed. The traditional posture makes his humiliation burn brighter than anything else they’ve done tonight. Eddie tries to escape immediately to no avail. It feels like if he could incinerate from shame it would be happening right now.

He can feel Venom savoring his embarrassment. The way his humiliation and tinges of desperation trigger primal urges in the predator, into a desire to claim, into a need for his complete submission.

The knot of viscous strands inside him thicken until they fill his inner passage, the way a liquid shapes itself to a container. Constant movements from all sides massage his inner walls and rub over _that_ _place_. Eddie’s mouth drops open to be gagged by Venom immediately; a thick, ropey tentacle beginning to play with his tongue while black matter pools outward over his lips, more effective than any tape.

Venom delivers another spank, dead center. “MMPH!” The slap had pushed the dark matter inside him to rub against his prostrate. Unwarranted pleasure shoots up his spine as his body endures the conflicting sensations of stinging pain and arousal.

Venom keeps spanking him. And Eddie’s allowed to thrash to his heart’s desire now, the restraints have disappeared from his ankles and wrists for all the good that does him. Because now, a humongous arm keeps his waist pinned to the other’s lap; their biceps easily thicker than Eddie’s chest. For all intents and purposes, he’s a tantruming child, kicking his legs and beating his arms powerlessly as he’s pacified and spanked over his superior’s lap. The difference is his body is thrumming with desire, the euphoria beginning to overtake the pain. It’s a feedback loop he and Venom often get caught in, ecstasy from one of them racing through their shared system to affect the other. And on and on they go.

Each hit still shoves the quasi-solid appendage inside him to rub against his prostrate. Eddie finds himself beginning to raise his ass to meet Venom’s oncoming hand, and sucking on the limb in his mouth of his own volition. If he had an iota of rational sense left in his body, he’d be mortified to death at the wanton display, of what the symbiote’s turned him into. But all the while, a multitude of crisscrossing oil slick slivers milk his weeping cock and squeeze his balls while Eddie tries with every fiber of being to hold back the impending orgasm because he absolutely refuses to come while being spanked over someone’s lap.

Venom pauses their assault to stroke the skin of his backside. “ **So red. So pretty.** ” Their huge head cants to the side in fascination, an extended tongue slipping out to caress the flaming cheeks.

Eddie drops his head to the mattress, closing his eyes. The half inch wide appendage in his ass slowly begins to fuck him in short shallow thrusts. The limbs around his thighs and abs tighten. “ **Do you still deny you like being spanked, Eddie?** ” Venom lays another swat on his rear, enjoying the way the cheeks jiggle.

The gag slowly pulls out of his mouth, trailing saliva and inky strands. “No,” Eddie breathes, panting and shaking with the effort not to come.

Venom hums in satisfaction. “ **Say it, Eddie.** ”

He hesitates, gritting his teeth. In reaction, the symbiote begins spanking him again albeit much gentler. But worst of all, the web of tendrils around his straining cock have coalesced into a single solid inky sack which completely envelopes his dick in such a tight, restricting manner, it feels as if his erection is being squeezed in from all sides. A particularly brutal thrust against his prostrate very nearly sends him over the edge before a thick band appears to throttle his dick at the base.

Eddie’s breath hitches on a rising sob. “I like being spanked!” his voice breaks. The band around his cock dissolves and with a scream, pleasure explodes all around him as he comes with the force of a tidal wave, back arching under the meaty arm pinning his waist. The rough thrusts and spanks don’t stutter for a second as he’s fucked through his orgasm.

When his thoughts become semi lucid again, he registers the warm sack around his cock has grown slippery with dribbling cum, the tendril inside has stopped thrusting and Venom’s tongue has begun fondling his reddened bottom again.

“Happy?” he asks, trying to inject some indignation into his tired voice.

A dark chuckle. “ **Oh Eddie, it’s _we_ who will be happy.**” His ass is groped by a massive hand. “ **I think since you enjoy it so much, this should be a nightly occurrence.** ”

“What!?” he yelps. His stomach drops, sensing Venom’s amused intent. He groans, yes, they were serious.

“ **Nightly spankings,** ” Venom hisses. “ **How do you feel about that?** ” He gasps as the limb inside him suddenly swells to three times its size. “ **I will not heal this soreness. I like that you will be feeling aches of my touch all day, all week and be reminded of my claim every time you sit down.”** The symbiote dissolves suddenly beneath him, letting his hips flop back to the mattress before his body is angled around again to lie vertical with his head on resting on the pillows. Venom’s heavy weight bears down on his back. The sheer strength of them is such a comfort, as are the tendrils that reappear around his wrists and ankles. His limbs are pulled apart in a starfish pattern as the appendage inside him begins to move again, not thrusting, but expanding to fill all available space and… vibrating? It feels like every inch of its surface area has begun to move at once in a minute massage, including over _that spot_. It’s too much too soon and his dick aches with how fast it rises. Eddie groans loudly as the symbiote returns to working the skin of his shoulders with their mouth.

“ _Venom_ ,” he complains.

His other leaves one last love bite on the back of his neck before their tongue lolls out to encircle his throat. Their inhumanly strong hands slide down to squeeze at his hips. He doesn’t know what Venom does inside his body that cuts down his refractory period to a fraction but neither of them have ever mentioned it. He considers that if the symbiote had wanted, they could have changed his body chemistry to cut off his libido completely when they’d first inhabited his body. Instead, they went the other way. The thick limb inside begins to vibrate faster, harder and he starts drooling into the pillow.

 ** _You love this, you need this. Such a good host, Eddie. So perfect for me. We were made for each other. I love you_**.

“Oh V,” he moans. “I _need_ you!”

“ **Tell me, Eddie.** ”

“Please,” he pants, the words slipping out with abandon. “Please fuck me.”

The clawed hands at his hips flip him sharply onto his back, his legs coming to rest on the symbiote’s massive shoulders. Tendrils crawl their way up like veins to latch onto his nipples and span his pecks. The appendage inside him fuses with Venom’s groin until they’re pressed hip to ass together. In the process, he’s stretched open wider than any human cock could fill him out. The makeshift dick pushes in deeper as well, way deep inside him, past what he’d think is the point of sensation. It’s all teetering on the edge of _oh fuck,_ _too much_ and mind blowingly arousing, a ledge Venom is well accustomed to balancing on.

Cool air hitting his erection makes him aware of the fact the symbiote had abandoned his dick after his first orgasm. The black threads had dissolved away leaving only strands to cup his testicles and with a mix of dawning horror and intrigue, Eddie realizes he’s getting off just from being fucked.

“ **You are mine. Come for me, Eddie.”** Venom begins brutally thrusting at a slightly inhuman speed. His well spanked ass is repeatedly shocked with pain, but somehow that makes it all better. V was right, the reminder is so erotic it drives him crazy. Eddie makes it five thrusts in before he’s coming spectacularly with a scream, back arching off the bed but still held down by his wrists overhead. His legs slip off his other’s shoulders to cling weakly around their waist as Venom trails their hands down his thighs to clutch their host’s waist in a bruising grip.

“ **So _lovely._** ”

He moans. This time, Venom doesn’t stop moving for an instant, not even to give him a second. Of course, _they_ could never tire of this, meanwhile Eddie’s thighs begin to tremble from overstimulation while his ass burns.

“V, let go.”

He tries to pull away, to inch backward away from the symbiote, but he might as well try to leave his own arm. Eddie takes a deep breath, mustering all his remaining strength and with sincere effort, tugs sharply on the grip on his wrists in an attempt to sit up. Not only do they not break free, the tendrils don’t give a fraction of an inch. Venom chuckles. Eddie sags back into the mattress as disbelief gives way to a crumbling will when he senses the mirth and fondness that travels down their bond. He gets the impression his best effort had been akin to the push of a toddlers’ hand against their parents leg, so harmless as to be trifling. His lip trembles.

The ties around his wrists dissolve back into his skin as Venom’s overlarge hands lace with his fingers to pin his hands down instead. The symbiote’s tongue slips into his mouth before their lips devour his.

 _V, it’s enough,_ he communicates.

The lips pull off to trail along his jaw. “ **I must satisfy you, Eddie**.”

“I’m satisfied, I’m done,” he insists.

“ **You’re not. See, you’re hard again.** ”

With a gasp, Eddie feels Venom’s body deliberately brush against his erect cock. He starts shaking his head. “I can’t, _I can’t_ -”

“ **You can. I will.** ”

“No,” Eddie whimpers as Venom’s lips close back over his. He’s powerless to stop the kiss. He’s powerless to stop all of this. And he can’t deny the thrill of arousal that runs up his spine whenever Venom ignores his begging and keeps going. It’s a kind of play he could never attempt with any other human because no one else could have the perfect access to his mind and every nerve ending his other possesses.

The hands on either side of his head tighten on his as he’s still locked in a kiss, held down and fucked. Doesn’t even matter his dick’s being ignored because each too fast, too precise thrust hits his prostrate with only the accuracy a being with intimate and constant knowledge of his body could have. There’s also something about the way the viscous matter of Venom’s body pulls at his rim with every drag that drives him crazy.

He pants into his other’s mouth, squirms and twists as his next climax approaches, spurred on by the constant pounding until he’s coming with a cry muffled into Venom’s mouth. The symbiote drinks down his pleasure, endlessly fascinated with the way Eddie’s thoughts grow cloudy then shatter into incoherency with his ejaculation, leaving him so delectably vulnerable. The symbiote wonders how humans could have evolved with such a weakness that leaves them completely unaware and indefensible to the environment. Such fragile creatures. His host is lucky he has them here now to look after them while satisfying every need in his body.

In his post orgasmic high, Eddie thinks about what his other had said before, that they were made for each other. It wasn’t the only time they’d said it. _Soulmates_ , Eddie had supplied the first time Venom searched for the right word. It was a slightly distressing thought, that he was perfectly made for an alien. That he was apparently so aberrant, he couldn’t fit in with anyone of his own species.

Because, the more time he and Venom spend together, the more Eddie’s come to realize how perfectly they complement each other. Venom’s care and protection let him pursue the justice he’s been driven toward his whole life. And Eddie’s patience and kindness in explaining the human world and providing sustenance give the symbiote a level of care he’s never experienced from any other being. And all of that doesn’t even account for their more primal needs. Like the rest of their kind, Venom possesses a compulsory drive for domination and hungers for complete submission. The puppet-like control of their previous hosts doesn’t compare to the feast that is the _willful_ surrender of his power Eddie offers. The implicit trust and sweet capitulation is a heady aphrodisiac. And for Eddie, Venom fulfills cravings he’s never had the guts to admit even to himself. The pinned wrists, the way his other’s hulking figure standing behind him make his knees weak, their absolute strength; all these satisfy something deep inside that let him finally relax in a way he’s never thought possible.

Venom’s presence encroaches on his consciousness. **_Getting lost again?_**

“Yes, love,” he replies a little vacantly.

Venom’s head leans in to nuzzle at his forehead. Eddie’s eyes close. “ **We’re not finished yet.** ” They pull back and a long tongue curls along his collarbones as the rest of the black threads lying across his nipples, chest and belly begin to- what feels like- suction at his skin as if there really are tentacles pulling at him. It feels like receiving a hundred hickies at once and Eddie’s breath escapes him.

The symbiote maneuvers them around until they’re lying on their sides, Venom behind Eddie and cradling him with an expansive arm across his waist. His mouth is invaded by a prolonged tongue and Eddie sucks it obediently without even being asked. He’s started crying at some point, tears cascading down his face as helpless sobs work their way up his chest. The relentless thrusts don’t stutter and his dick twitches as it comes with only a few spurts, not even able to get up this time.

The next time, Eddie’s on his knees again, he thinks. He’s sobbing and begging weakly while Venom’s pushes his thighs wide open and raises his hips up to fully present his asshole and limp cock for the taking. His ass is in the air and all he can do is moan pitifully into the pillow at the shameful display. And at the hard length still going to town on him. He comes dry, his limp abused cock twitching as it dangles between his legs, still untouched. The room is spinning. Or is it his head? The paper thin walls means he won’t be able to look his hot new neighbor in the eye the next time he passes her in the hall.

The tentacle dissolves into the walls of his gaping ass, damage done. He’s too far gone to feel it, to think, or be anything but a shaking mess as Venom lays him gently across their broad chest and turns out the light. He cuddles into them just as a blanket is draped over him and falls into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, nearly 5,000 words of monster fucking


End file.
